


Truth or Dare demigod style!

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Domination, Drugs, F/M, Group Sex, Latin love, M/M, Massage, Multi, PWP, Percico - Freeform, Poly, Truth or Dare, Weed, experimenting, space cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Will and Nico are throwing a party at cabin 13 with all their friends! Truth or dare only gets more interesting when everyone realizes that Will has spiked the brownies. Percy and Annabeth decide they might want to have a sleep over with Nico and Will!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this could or could not become a series I'm not sure lol. Some people may hate this because this involves Nico experimenting with a girl but I want to make it clear that I don't think Nico is straight or bi! He is gay and I understand that. This is merely a means to an end for him to get some face time with his childhood crush. That and I'm a firm believer that just because someone experiments doesn't mean it changes your sexual preference or orientation. Sometimes hormones drive us to do weird things.

We were preparing for a special night! Reyna, Hazel, and Frank were arriving today! We decided it was time for a little family get together in the cabin. Everyone and their respective partners were coming and Chiron gave us all permission to sleep in my cabin. Since I had three extra bedrooms and a fold out couch I should have plenty of room for everyone. I was putting extra blankets and sheets in all the guest rooms and getting food together.

Will was helping of course but I was just so happy everyone was coming I couldn't pay attention to anything he was doing I was just trying to make everything perfect. Over night a second bathroom popped up in the cabin coming off the hallway so it looks like my dad knew how important this was to me. Everyone can say what they want about heir relationships with their godly parent but mine was getting better.

Hazels voice called from the living room and I jumped for joy! I will never admit to that to anyone I have a reputation to protect but I couldn't wait to see my sister! Jumping all over me once I entered the living room between her and Reyna I had a million face kisses and a possible dislocated spine. Frank hung back by the door waiting for directions for where to put everyone's luggage.

"You and Hazel are in the first room on the right. I got Piper and Jason in the back room and Reyna your in the other one next to it."

"What about Percy and Annabeth?"

"They are not staying they will just go back to Percy's cabin. They have permission to roam the camp free at night without the harpies after them. But bad news Reyna you have to share a room with.. Leo. Or you can kick him on to the couch that's up to you."

"What! I thought he would be bringing calypso?"

"So funny story she dumped him. Once she realized she was free she kind of left him a dear John letter and took off. We haven't heard from her in months. He is still bummed about it so let's not bring that up shall we?"

"Ok. What's that smell?"

"I'm making brownies!" Will chimed in.

"What kind of brownies smell like that?"

"Just trust me you will like them."

We all shrugged and got everyone settled in.

The Party was in full swing! Will forced his god awful brownies on everyone. Seriously why was he so excited about those? He made everyone eat one! Thank gods he only made one batch and they were gone once we all had one. I barely got mine down. The things we do for the ones we love. Reyna and Annabeth were on the couch talking rapidly about battle strategy when Leo piped up out of no where.

"We are playing truth or dare friends!"

Half of us were all for it the rest of us were shaking our heads in protest. The latter won out and we all gathered in a circle prepared for whatever we had to endure.

My head felt kind fuzzy and I was a little light headed but I guess it was the euphoria of having everyone I loved in one place. Sitting between Wills legs on the floor Leo started us out.

"Anna Beth truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"What really happened when you and Percy spent the night on the Argo 2 on the trap doors?"

Her face flushed red. Percy on the other hand was grinning ear to ear.

"We talked... I may or may not have lost my virginity in the stables under the ship..."

Roars of ooohs and aahhhhs came out from everywhere.

"Ok ok guys enough! Will truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... play the rest of the game in your underwear!"

All the girls were hooting. I had a very well built man. Between his tan, blonde curls, freckles, and chiseled body... I was the luckiest girl in camp... and I was a boy.

Stripping off his clothes rather quickly he made a little bit of a show of it. Swirling his hips in a way that was meant only for my eyes! Peeling off his shirt in obscene slowness. Throwing his clothes at each girl on turn. Reyna threw a dollar at him. Turns out Will was wearing my favorite pair of underwear.. black skin tight boxer briefs with golden suns all over them. They were a size to small and showed the entire room a Perfect outline of how well endowed Will was.. Lets just say when I lost my virginity I couldn't sit for a few days... a week.

"Ok um Jason truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... " getting up he ran to the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"Percy pull your shirt up" Percy obeyed and Will drew a line from his navel to his neck.

"Lick from here to here. All the cream must be gone"

Everyone got quiet. Jason stood up bowing and showing off while Percy looked like he was about to kill Will with his eyes. Annabeth and Reyna got front row seats and could barely contain themselves at what was about to happen. Piper was getting out a camera. Will and I watched mesmerized as Jason's mouth started at Percy's belly button working his tongue all around his skin. His eyes never left Percy's. To put on even more of a show he was moaning and digging his nails into his sides as he kissed and licked up the whip cream. Reaching his nipple he bit down causing Percy's hips to buck upward. Finishing up on his neck he sucked and licked leaving a huge hickey on the side of Percy's neck.

"Well seaweed brain was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Percy blushed all over shifting in his seat. Anna was drooling with Reyna at what we had just witnessed while the guys were shaking their heads loving the fact that they could rub this in Percy's face for the rest of our lives.

"Piper you lucky bitch! Your mans mouth is talented!" Reyna squealed.

"Shut up Reyna!" Percy cried.

"Hey let the woman gush aquaman I had some feelings didn't you have some feelings? I felt some feelings coming off you when I got to your neck I don't know if anyone one else saw but some definite mojo was flying between us!"

"Um I felt the feelings over here and that's going on my spank bank!" Yelled Will. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I feel funny!" Leo said

"Yeah like... its like.. floating? I can feel my face move.. and everything seems funnier" Piper stated.

"Well that would be the brownies" said Will

"Brownies? Why would it be the brownies?" I looked at him.

"Cause they are space cakes babe."

Everyone looked confused.

"Guys! There's pot on the brownies!"

Everyone roared in laughter. I was surprisingly ok with my boyfriend drugging us. We had survived so much in the last few years. Deaths of siblings and wars. Some of us went through hell and back. Most of us had lost our parents. We had to grow up very quickly and it was nice to know we could still fuck up a little and be teenagers. Do stupid shit that is bad for us but is sooo much fun. Plus this was my first time being high so I was going to enjoy it.

Jason's turn.

"Reyna! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"How many people have you slept with?"

"This year or ever?"

"I'm .. wow um ever?"

"10? 11? 15? Somewhere around there"

"What!"

Everyone looked astonished. The majority of us were either still virgins or had a low count. The idea that she had slept with that many people was flooring to the rest of us.

"A girl had her needs ok?! So Nico! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you and Will done the deed like the whole deed? And if so would you ever bring on a third party?"

"It is true I am a man!" I shouted. Then everyone cheered for me.

"Yes William here has deflowered me. And yes it hurt but it doesn't anymore. Yes he is hung like a pornstar and he is still young so he can only keep growing. Girls anal is not as bad as you think it is. And as for the third party well.. I've imagined it but I don't know that's a circumstances thing that Will and I would have to talk about I guess. Right time right place I guess?" Fuck I was high.

"Good answer baby!" Will kissed me chastely.

"Leo truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room!"

Leo started walking over to what I thought was piper and then planted a kiss on my sister! Franks eyes bugged out and squirrel tapped his nuts cause him to fall on me and Will. Squeezing he tried to continue the game laughing inbetween gasps

"Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to charmspeak jason into doing something funny!"

"Jason! Show us what kind of underwear your wearing!" Her voice laced with over powering charmspeak to the point were we all almost reached for our flys. Jason pulled down his pants revealing a sky blue g-string!

"What the fuck bro! Why!?" Percy exclaimed.

"I like freedom and movement! I hate boxers and briefs I prefer a more European style."

Will was choking behind me turning red. I wasn't far behind him it was a pretty sight I couldn't drag my eyes away if I tried.

"Hazel truth or dare!"

"Truth! Please pull your pants back up!"

Pulling his pants back up Jason asked. " have you ever seen a naked man?"

"Yes of course Nico showed me." And at that everyone turned to me.

"It wasn't like I showed my sister my dick guys I showed her a picture in a playgirl!"

Everyone let our breaths of relief. Gods! Perverts!

"Frank truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you love me?"

The room went silent. Frank looked like he was thinking. I had his weird feeling that they hadn't said the words to eachother yet. Things were getting deep really quickly. Her eyes were starting to shine with Unshed tears the longer he stayed silent. Getting down on one knee infront of my sister he took her hands in his.

"Hazel Cherie LeVesque. I was hoping to say this to you privately but I think the brownies are letting us be a little bold tonight. I have loved you since the first time you looked at me. I want to make you happy in your second chance at life. I want to be your second chance if you would just give me the first. I have a ring (reaches in pocket) it was my grandmothers and thisnia not a marriage proposal because your only 16 but this is a promise. A promise to love you and a promise to ask you to marry me when we are old enough. I love you Hazel!"

Placing the gold and jade ring on my sisters finger I was streaming tears down my eyes and I could hear Will sniffle from behind. Everyone was tearing up and clapping at the precious declaration of love before us. Standing back up Frank turned to me and asked me truth or dare through a thick voice.

"Dare" I said my voice cracking a bit and wiping my eyes.

"Since we just had a moment and I don't want this night to end on a deep note lets get back to some scandal. Will with your permission I'm daring Nico to kiss Annabeth!"

"Hey why don't you ask my permission?" Percy whined.

"Because you have kissed more than one girl and Anna hasn't been with anyone but you!"

Percy turned vermillion.

"I give you permission to kiss Anna baby it's just a dare I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality that a dare kiss isn't going to bother me."

I turned to Annabeth and stood. I don't know if it was he permission or the drugs or they game but fuck if I was going to kiss a girl for the first time I was going to give her a whirl. I straddled her lap like I do Will since she was a few inches taller than me. I took my time playing with her hair and tracing the lines of her face. Looking into those grey blue eyes so full of wisdom I was reminded of how much she looked like her mother Athena. Inching my face closer to hers I could feel Percy staring at me. Pressing my face to hers I gently worked my lips.

Tasting like strawberries from her lip gloss I pulled her deeper licking her lower lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Gentle and calm kissing Annabeth was like taking a breath of fresh air. Her skin was soft and it was so different from kissing Will. No stubble for one and no force behind it. I was the dominate male in this kiss. I wasn't exactly turned off but I wasn't turned on either. You would think it would be like kissing my sister but it wasn't it was... nice. It wasn't bad just... different.

Pulling away breaking the kiss Percy looked at me with incredulous eyes.

"Dude um.. that was... that was hot!"

Everyone cheered and I stood up bowing at my performance of gay man kissing woman.

Everyone was quiet after the game breaking off into little groups discussing their lives and different topics nearing the end of the night. I could hear Percy and Will talking about different healing methods and the difference between holistic medicine and modern and he brought Percy into our room to show him a few different pastes that he made himself. I was talking to Piper about expanding my wardrobe beyond my usual black band tshirt and skinny jeans because apparently she wanted to see me in a Henley. Whatever the hell that was.

Soon people started dropping like flies first with Hazel and Frank heading off to her room and Jason was prying Piper away from me trying to get her to come to bed. Annabeth was on the couch with Leo asleep in her lap as and Reyna was stumbling trying to say goodnight to everyone before she retired. The buzz from the brownies was still there. Those things were strong and Will said they would last over 6 hours with the type of pot he used. Apparently he had some help from the Demeter cabin.

"Neeks shall we find our boys and call it a night?"

"Yeah they are back here. Peel Valdez off your lap and follow me"

Walking into my room Percy and Will were sitting on the bed cross legged talking intently in whispers.

"What's going on here?"

"Wow Nico your bed is huge!" Anna stated.

"Yeah it's emperor size. Dad may not always be around but his money is"

"We were just discussing... that kiss you two shared actually" will said.

Anna and I crawled into the bed all sitting in a circle in the middle.

"What about it?"

"Well Percy was asking questions on well.. our sex life and we are comparing and contrasting the difference between gay sex and straight sex"

"Why?"

"Because honestly Nico I'm curious ok?! Plus Annabeth is curious about experimenting a little. It's not that our sex life isn't great it is but you know how these smart girls are they are secret freaks!"

"Shut up seaweed brain! You said you were curious about guys too!"

"No fucking way seriously Percy your... curious?"

"Yeah I'm curious ok! Plus it's fun to spice things up!"

"Spice up how?" I was looking at Will now because he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Well Percy was asking if with Annabeths consent as well.."he motioned to Annabeth.

"If you guys would be interested in playing around. With eachother.. tonight"

I was shocked. I couldn't speak and Annabeth had turned bright red from the request but she didn't look suprised. Percy and her must have discussed this before. I was looking to Will. Will knew I had had a crush on Percy before hand and I have given up all hope on seeing any of that through plus I loved Will more than I could have ever thought possible. Though the idea had sparked in me once I was asked if a third party would ever be present in our bedroom. I had thought about it. I had imagined it. I never thought the third party might be a girl but Will was bisexual so I guess I shouldn't have pushed that thought aside.

A foursome though? How would that even work? My pants were a little tight at the thought though. I could have Percy for a night. Will could have sex with a girl. I guess I could too? I never thought about having sex with a girl especially not Annabeth but I would be lying if I said that kiss wasn't good. It was. It might be fun. After all it would just be a one time thing right? Just a few crazy kids working out some hormones safely?

"I don't want this to get weird or come between us though" I said shakily

"Baby if we do this I know you love me. I know that this is just fun and I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes with my life of course I trust you I don't think I've ever trusted anyone like I trust you."

"Do you trust me Neeks? I promise this is just a one time night of crazy" Percy asked

"Yeah I.. I guess I do. You promise This won't effect our friendship?"

"In all honesty I don't think I could share Anna with a straight guy or anyone who was single. I know you guys love eachother and won't steal her away. Plus I kind of want to sew some wild oats with people I trust. Not strangers."

"Anna how do you feel about this?" We all looked at her for her answer.

"Um I guess... I guess I want to. I do want to in all honesty I don't want Percy to be the only guy I sleep with since I'm obviously not the only girl he's been interested in. I didn't think we would have gotten to this point until college but I would have to say that I trust you two and I feel safe with you guys. It won't change my opinion of you in fact.. I think it's kind of beautiful you know? Like taking our friendship to a higher level. More intimate and close. I wanna do it if your ok with that Nico."

Her argument sold me. A higher level of friendship. I never thought of if that way.

"Ok well since I've already kissed Anna how about you two kiss to start us off?"

Will smiled and looked at Percy. Percy leaned in without hesitation and kissed my boyfriend as Anna and I watched. It looked like they were fighting for dominance. Tugging at each others hair and biting eachothers lips. It was hot as fuck. I started rubbing Annabeths thigh as we watched. They broke apart and I leaned in to kiss Percy as Annabeth leaned for Will. Percy's mouth was hot and salty. Tasting just like I always thought he would. Like the ocean. Grabbing at me pulling me into his lap it looked like the other two were copying our moves. Percy tore my shirt off and ran his hands down my sides feeling the lean muscle of my pale skin. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour. I was getting everything I've ever wanted in my life. I had a boyfriend who loved me and I loved him deeply and truly. I was also kissing my childhood crush and I was going to be able to see him naked!

Peeking at Will I saw that Annabeth was topless and braless. I had never seen live boobs before and she had rather large breasts. They were mesmerizing. Percy was kissing up my neck as I reached out to touch her chest. I could see why guys liked boobs! I don't think it's a straight thing I think boobs are just awesome for everyone because I was fully enjoying touching her chest and watching Will put one in his mouth. I started unbuckling Percy's belt stripping his pants and underwear off at the same time and he pulled his shirt off in the same motion. Will was getting undressed as Annabeth took her jeans off leaving a white lace thong. Standing off the bed I disrobed quickly climbing and crawling toward Percy looking at Anna I whispered in her ear.

"Shall we blow them at the same time?"

"Yeah let's get them riled up and then you and me put on a little show for them!"

"Yeah!"

Both of us went down. Taking Percy's length into my mouth I could feel his hips jolt. Tonguing the underside licking the vein from base to tip I could feel him shudder with pleasure. Percy didn't even attempt to go soft in fact his erection was so hard I could have chipped a tooth. Running his hands through my hair the moans that came from him and Will were causing me to rut into the mattress. Will was messing around in the side table bringing out condoms and lube. With one last long hard deep throating suck I took Percy into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. Flicking my tongue all up and down as I drew myself up making an obscene popping sound as I came off his dick precum running down my chin. Percy tasted amazing. Grabbing Annabeths hair I brought her up to my mouth having her taste her boyfriend on my mouth.

With the boys sitting against the headboard. I brought her to the end on the bed putting her on all fours.

"Ok Anna I'm going to show you some of the perks of gay sex ok?"

"Ok. Remember Nico if I cum I can keep going ok I don't have to stop like a guy I can orgasm multiple times. Infact that's the point is to make me cum as much as possible."

"Thank you for telling me I didn't know that" I laughed.

The boys were giving eachother hand jobs as they watched us. I guess for them this was quite a show. I moved her thong to the side but not removing it. Bringing my face to her puckered entrance I began to work my tongue over the rim of the muscle. Kissing and teasing as I usually did to Will. She began to writhe and clutch the sheets panting and moaning. She was more receptive than Will was and it was a turn on. Will was mostly silent during sex except for some grunts and moans. Or dirty talk he was great at dirty talk but he didn't make noises the way Annabeth did.

Kneading her backside getting her relaxed I spit on her hole. Sliding a finger into her I could feel her tighten around me. The lace thong was dripping wet. I heard that girls self lubricated but damn I didn't know the extent. Teasing her hole with one finger I used my other hand to try her other entrance since it was my first time with a girl. Poking around I found an opening that my finger slid in easily. I slid in another and then I realized I could fit three in her at the same time without anymore prep. It was hot and wet and an entirely different feeling than an asshole.

"Babe! Crook your fingers downward kind of like you do on me. Girls have a Gspot instead of a prostate."

I did that while working my hand in and out of her. She began to rock against me howling. Turning myself over I spread her legs allowing her to sit on my face. Looking for her clit (which I know of from a diagram Will showed me) I began to suck on it while I worked my fingers in and out of her. Sitting up she rode my face looking down at me her breasts bouncing as she grabbed my hair. Stiffening on top of me she yelled my name and a pool of wetness sprayed on my face.

"Holy shit he made her squirt!"

"Has she never done that before?"

"No never!"

Went the exchange between Will and Percy.

Rolling onto her back coming down From her orgasm I motioned to Will for a condom. Tearing it open with his teeth he came over and rolled it on me kissing me the entire time licking off the wetness from my face left from Annabeth. Kneeling between her legs I prepared myself for my first time with a girl. Entering her was amazing I could see why straight guys like this. Soft and supple. Taking me to the hilt with ease. Meeting me for every thrust. I watched Percy swirling Wills precum all over he head of his dick and a jolt of arousal shot through me. I like watching someone touch my man.

Playing with Annabeths ass while I thrusted her face contorted into a lust filled mess.

"Percy I'm going to prep Nico for you ok? Why don't you kiss Annabeth while Nico fucks her and I'll get him ready for you to ride."

"Yeah sounds like a plan dude."

Will came up behind me kissing down my spine. Whispering encouragement and dirty nothings into my ear. Percy was kissing Annabeth wildly telling her she was doing so good and how hot she looked underneath me. Fingers breached me. Cold lube was being spread across my ass as two fingers shoved in and found my prostate the only way my boyfriend could. The lights flashed around me feeling Will brush over my sweet spot as I was deep inside another person. I had to pull out to keep from cumming on the spot. As he worked the third finger into me Percy had dragged Anna's lower half toward him going down on her in a almost cave man intensity.

I had the sudden realization that Percy was going to fuck me. He was looking at me with while he went to town on her. Never taking his eyes off me. Dilated blown out pupils stared at me getting fingered. Pulling the condom off me I motioned for Percy to come over with a come hither finger. Will was done stretching me. I straddled Percy's chest rubbing the tip of my dick on his pink little lips.

"Open" I demanded and he obeyed. Licking my slit and sucked hard on the tip I could feel his condom covered cock twitch against my ass. Having enough of his mouth I back up to lower myself onto him. Will had Annabeth on all fours taking her from behind ruthlessly as he usually took me. I lowered myself quickly onto Percy overwhelming him with my tightness. The pain of the quick stretch only made it feel better to me. Looking down on him it was like an old sex dream I had once. The idea of it being real was slightly surreal. Bouncing and riding him I could feel his hands dig into my hips as he kept his hungry eyes on me. In the background I could hear Will bringing Annabeth to climax again. She really did make amazing sounds. At her shout Percy started bucking his hips harder into me holding me still as he pushed up angling himself finding my prostate without knowing. Panting and practically screaming he could tell he was doing something good. Dragging me over next to the other two I kissed Will while riding Percy. Wills hand found my length pumping me higher. Annabeth reached for my hand and grasped it not knowing where to grab In her bliss filled state.

"Time to switch" will growled into my mouth.

Standing up on the bed I fell dramatically into Wills arms while Percy tore off our condom and replaced it with a new one. Annabeth found her love and rolled underneath him as he threw her legs over his shoulders. Will dumped me infront of him laughing and copied Percy so Anna and I were in the same position. Taking eachothers hands again we held on to eachother as our men did their damnest to fill our needs. Will started to quicken his pace trying to keep up with Percy. I could feel him building and at this rate he was going to blow before me.

A silent cry escaped his lips as he began to shudder emptying himself inside me crying my name and "I love yous."

I could tell Percy was close so I stood up pumping my length close to my bliss. Looking at Will the entire time I released my arousal all over Percy. Some in his hair some on his face some down his chest. The feeling of it hitting him set him off inside Annabeth with a long drawn out moan. Settling down against Will we did our usual afterglow traditions of pecks and loving emissions all over eachother. Seems Percy and Anna don't do that.. they just huff next to eachother trying to catch their breath. Will threw a pack of baby wipes over to Percy so he could clean himself off.

Escaping to the bathroom Annabeth left us three alone naked on my and Wills bed taking in what had just occurred.

"So Percy how was your first homosexual experience?" Pried Will

"It was... it was eye opening. All in all I had a really good time! How was it for you guys?"

"Umm.. I'm not going to lie.. I'm still gay. But like you said eye opening. It was fun with a girl but not as ... natural as it is with Will."

"I'm not going to lie Nico I had a lot of fun with you. And don't tell Anna but you both are much better at blow jobs"

"Well we practice."

Giggles broke out between the three of us. Annabeth came back from the bathroom still fully naked like the rest of us and snuggled next to Percy.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes" we breathed in unison.'

"Any weirdness or anything?"

"Surprisingly no I think you hit it on the head with the high level of friendship thing. I'm still head over heels in love with this ball of freckles and I just feel really relaxed"

"Yeah my little black cloud here is still my one and only I'm sure of it though it was a good time guys thanks for the fun."

"Why don't you guys just sleep here. It's late and I'm sure you're as exhausted as we are."

Both of them nodded as we started getting comfortable on the abnormally large bed getting blankets and sheets in order. All the sudden we hear a string of loud Spanish and a rocking noise coming from the back bedroom.

"Leo and Reyna?"

"No!"

"I think so!"

Suddenly we hear an "aye Papi!" Wail from the hall way and we all just lose it.

All in all I think the truth or dare game was a success.


	2. Latin love between fire and war!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rousing game of truth or dare, our Latin demigods get down and dirty. Smutty smutty smut smut!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of inboxes asking what happened between Reyna and Leo in the other room. This is what happened.

I am wasted.

Tonight was a night I needed for a long time. Being Praetor comes with to much responsibility both in the field and outside the field. You must be on your best behavior at all times. So when Hazel said we were going to the Greek camp for a weekend of fun, I jumped on the horse so quickly I fell off of it. With the Greeks I can relax and be myself. No pressure no worries no... expectations. 

Truth or dare of course proved entertaining. I was atleast 5 shots in when I admitted my sexual history to our little group. What can I say I like sex? Why does it have to be such a big deal am I right? I have to much going on to really settle down and I've excepted that finally. Sure I made a pass at Percy and Jason and of course they were not very receptive to my offers. The more I thought about it though they were to Alpha for me. They needed women who were strong yet soft. I wasn't soft. Never have been, never will be. I needed a man that liked women with calluses on their hands. 

Drunkenly saying goodnight to everyone in the room I stumble toward the bedroom Nico had so wonderfully made up for me. Green torch light was low yet soothing. Slipping out of my clothing I kept my red lace boyshorts on and favored a black tank top I had in my bag. A knock at the door pulled me from my routine.

"Reyna can I come in?"

Was that Leo?

"Enter."

"Hey" he opened the door and stumbled only slightly. Looked more because he just woke from the couch than from being drunk. 

"Hola! How can I help you?"

"Can I sleep with you? That couch is gods awful and the harpies will eat me if I stumble to my cabin."

"Yeah sure the beds big enough. "

"Awesome."

Pinching the back of the collar of his camp shirt he pulled it off swiftly throwing it to the side. I found myself staring at him. Time in the forges had done Leo Valdez well. Leo may have been shorter than me but he had muscles that rippled like every statue you had ever seen of Jesus on a cross. A rosary hung around his neck, apparently he kept it hidden under his camp shirt. Kicking off his shoes I tried to get ahold of myself. This was still Leo. Plus I had never really been attracted to Latin men, to emotional. 

I rolled my shoulders while applying my lotion trying to ease the tension in them. I was built strong and hard but my chest was the largest of any of the girls. Latin roots have their advantages. 

"Do your shoulders hurt?"

"Probably more than I think they do since I've had a few drinks. "

"Take your tank top off and lay on the bed. I'll take care of it for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Woman did I fucking stutter? Top off! Belly down!" He said in a commanding I'm not fooling around I'm to tired for your bullshit type of voice. 

Taken aback by the order I placed one knee on the edge of the bed while I removed my tank top. Falling forward on my hands I crawled toward the top of the bed in the middle and laid down. Feeling bed bow as he climbed on he straddled by back sitting right on my ass. Leo was much heavier than I thought. I would have assumed he weighed about the weight of a pack of gum. Strong rough hands began to knead into my sore muscles. A deep heat was flowing through his fingers and palms penetrating deep down. 

"Are you using your powers to massage me?"

"Si, works better this way. Used to do it for madre."

"Oh so you have experience?"

" Oh yes. This is getting in the way." With a flick of thumb and middle finger he unlatched my bra like it was nothing. I usually struggled two or three times to get it completely off but Mr. Valdez unleashed me in a snap.

I would have commented that he should have asked to take my bra off, but I let it go. After all he was right. Moans escaped my lips as he relieved the tension in my upper back. I felt him fumbling with his tool belt to take it off. Dropping it off the side of the bed I heard a cap open. 

I could have inquired about it and turned around but I was far to relaxed to care. Rubbing his hands together the kneading started getting rougher and now slick. Apparently he had massage oil in his tool belt. Working down my tan body I could feel the strength in his hands. Thumbs circling the plains of my body. 

I could feel fingers grazing under the line of my shorts. The feeling caused me to push my backside into him slightly only to be met with something hard pressed against his coverall pants. 

"Did you ever do this with.. her (calypso)?"

"Fuck her.. I'm not thinking about her."

Leaning down his mouth was next to my ear. "Right now I'm thinking about you. "

Leo's voice was sultry and deep. The warmth of his breath danced along my neck as he took the cuff of my ear between his teeth causing me to hiss. Rutting himself into my behind I ground back into him. Kisses littered my neck as he held tightly to my hips. Feral sounds emoted from his chest as he worked his mouth down my spine. I began to pant feeling his tongue work over my skin. 

"Y-you know you s-Should have probably asked me if y-you could do this."

Whipping me around facing him I lay under his form. Straddling my hips he was high on his knees. Looking down at me with those fire lit eyes, luckily I wasn't completely exposed my bra still lay covering my chest. 

"Reyna I've known you for a while now. You don't want me to ask permission. You just want me to take over. Women like you are always busy controlling their universes. Controlling every aspect of your lives down to the last detail. It's frustrating. But here? In bed? You want me to do the thinking. You want me to take control."

Leo was pawing at me aggressively while he spoke. Getting nose to nose with me I saw the sheen sweat that coated his skin. I wanted to lick it off of him. 

"This is he only place you feel feminine and you know it. I've just been dumped and you don't date, to busy running the world. So why don't you let me take the wheel for a few hours and help you remember how to feel like a woman again. "

I was beyond aroused at his words. Leo was dead serious. No jokes for once and no silliness. Just pure lust and carnal yearning. It was that Mexican machismo that you hear about. The indescribable manliness that makes you slick with desire. Harshly our lips collided full force. The taste of him was like the smell of fire wood with a twinge of metal. Almost blood like. 

I clutched the sheets beside me as he took his time loving and worshiping my body. Hands grasped at my bra and lips breaking from my skin he looked at me square in the eye. Stared me down and took his index finger and trailed it from the hollow of my throat. On the trail I could feel it heating up. Reaching my red lace bra he singed the fabric burning it in half. 

Sucking my nipple into his mouth I could feel the graze and slight pain of his teeth. I loved it. Leo Valdez was making me a moaning mess. We hadn't even had sex and I was already satisfied with him as a lover. Leo didn't grab at my chest obscenely the way other boys did, he caresses and felt them. Like really felt them with more than just his hands. Slinking his finger tips down my sides his forehead slid between my breasts over my stomach, dipping his tongue along the planes of muscle and inside my navel. The same trick he did with my bra he did with my shorts. Thumbs gliding down the sides burning them apart to be discarded. 

Not going straight for the money shot he sat up on his knees taking one of my legs in his hands. Running his cheek down the arch of my foot he kissed my ankles. Nipping and biting down my calf. Taking the other and mirroring the motion. Once he got to my knee he stopped. Standing off the bed looking at me splayed out for him he groaned looking at me. The lust was apparent but he there was a wanting behind it that was ripping through me with the same capacity as pain. That's what it was, pain. Leo Valdez had just as much pain behind his eyes as I did. Humor was how his his pain, control was how I did. 

There was no laughter in this room right now and I was at his mercy. We both were giving into our vulnerability. Never taking his eyes off me he undid his belt with one sure hand. The clasp clicked loudly and was off in one swift movement. Releasing his button fly he was gloriously naked in seconds. Fully hard and uncut, hanging thick and low. The son of Hephaestus may be small but he was huge where it counted. My mouth began to water just looking at it. The show was short lived as he slid back on the bed.

I could see the muscles in his back ripple as he climbed for the apex of my thighs. Nuzzling his face in my neatly trimmed pubic hair (fuck waxing and shaving I'm a natural woman not an 11 year old girl!) I felt him part my lips with his thumbs. 

"You smell divine." He said as he gave his first lick making my knees quake.

"Oh Leo !" I moaned feeling his mouth suck and eat as if I was his favorite dish. Coming up for air he looked up at me. 

"No Leo, call me Papi."

That was yet sentence that made me go from wet to gushing. I could feel him pressing his fingers inside me. It was an onslaught of being gentle on top while being rough inside. Hooking his fingers inside and hitting my Gspot at an unforgiving pace I began to build. Swirling his tongue around my clit in the same rhythm with a slight hum on his lips I exploded with sensation. 

"Aye Papi!"

My slick squirted out hitting him from chin to chest. Eyes growing even darker he crawled up the bed turning he sideways. Straddling my thigh he entered me in one swift sheath. While hugging my other leg. I could feel every inch of him as he stretched me open hitting me every time to his hilt. 

" Oh mis dioses por favor más más! Más profundo por favor papi"

"Oh you have no idea how much I love hearing that."

I forget English when I'm overwhelmed and to say the least I was overwhelmed at the moment. Reaching down he placed his fingers in my mouth massaging my tongue coating them with my saliva. I had an idea of what he was trying to do. I've never let anyone even think about doing that to me before but Leo had more than earned anything he wanted tonight. Circling my rim while working my clit at the same time I came hard once again. Crying out in a choked sob I could hear him growling my name over and over. 

Throwing down my leg he threw both my knees over his shoulders and slid back in once more. The power behind his thrusts was sure to bruise my tailbone, I was looking forward to it. Grabbing his curly black hair in my fingers we kissed as he fucked me into the mattress. The bed was hitting the wall so hard that I'm sure we were waking people up. I couldn't help it though he felt so good inside me. I've had many lovers but none with the vigor and passion of he son of Hephaestus. 

Hitting me deep in the very spot that craved a mans touch I bellowed low in my throat as another orgasm washed over me. The climax wasnt just any climax this time this was one right after the other sending me on a wave of bliss. I had never had a multiple orgasm with anyone before. My eyes rolled back as a string of Spanish rolled off my lips making Leo thrust erratically. 

"Oh Mami I'm close."

"Cum Papi! Cum inside me please!"

With one hard thrust I could feel him pulsating inside me. His entire body shuttered saying my name like a string of prayer. I clenched my legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside me. Foreheads soaked in sweat resting against eachother breathing the same air he kissed me. Long, sweet, passionate. Rolling to the side of me he tried to catch his breath. My limbs felt like jello and I was soooo relaxed. 

"That (huff) was (huff ) amazing."

"Ugh (huff ) yeah( huff) I didn't (huff) see that coming."

"Hey Latin men are great lovers mami."

"Didn't say they weren't it's just wow. That was ... that was top 5 work sir."

"Top 5? Wow that's awesome. Maybe I'll shoot for number one in the morning before you leave."

"Leo can we just get something straight here? I'm not going to date you. This was just fun ok?"

"Oh mami I know, no worries. I'm just glad I wasn't a one pump chump. "

"Was that an issue in the past?"

"What past?"

"Like when you had sex with calypso is that what happened? "

"I never had sex with Calypso. We only got to second base. Goddesses are touchy that way."

"Oh well i just assumed.."

"Reyna, it was my first time ok. But no worries I won't get all attached and stalkerish promise. Though it would be nice if you would throw me a bone when you are in town or if I come to Rome for the weekend. Yes pun intended."

I stared at him in shock. There was no way in hell this man who made me cum over and over again was a virgin. 

"Your lying."

"Nah I don't do that. Get your dogs I'll prove it."

"But... but how? You were... you were so good so.. sure of yourself?"

"I've done a lot of research. I've pretty much been unsupervised almost half my life. It wasn't hard to pick up sex tips over the years. Plus it's all mechanics ya know? Once you know the Manual it's just applying the practical to the theory. Hephaestus kids understand stuff like that."

"Well then, ok. Well Leo you are a fantastic lover you will make some girl very happy one day."

"Seriously though can we go once more before you leave?"

"Oh I'm not leaving until I get at minimum 5 more orgasms out of you."

"Good. Awesome. Sleep now. " he kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him. 

I'm not ready for a boyfriend. No demigod will mend my heart. Only I can do that. But once I do... I may have to give Mr. Valdez a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and kudos and I'll give you undying affection and presents. Tell me your wishes for your ships and I'll gift them to you in anyway possible. Ask and you shall receive. I'm not shy kinks welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and some kudos! Let me know what I need to improve on! Send me prompts I love getting them! I want to make your dreams come true!


End file.
